


Devil May Cry

by Rebel_Leader05



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, One Shot, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey learns the truth, could turn into something?, return to jakku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Leader05/pseuds/Rebel_Leader05
Summary: Rey returns to Jakku to learn the truth about her parents once and for all. Ben is there to pick up the pieces.





	Devil May Cry

* * *

 

 

_Devil May Cry_

 

* * *

 

It was amazing to Rey how quickly she’d become unused to the stifling, unbearable heat of Jakku. Her time spent on green worlds and worlds surrounded by water had spoiled her and left her unprepared for her return journey to her home world.

 

Honestly, she hadn’t planned on ever returning to Jakku. Well, initially she _had,_ insisting to both Han and Finn that she needed to return as soon as possible. But deep in her heart she had known to do so would be foolish. She just hadn’t been able to truly admit it to herself until Maz Kanata had brought that brutal truth to the surface.

 

Now, only months after fleeing the desert planet, Rey now found herself here again, of her own free will, though she had absolutely no intention of staying. She had come here for one reason, and once she had what she came for she would leave again and this time it would be for good.

 

Finn had offered to come with her when she told him what she planned to do. He had been the first one she told everything to once they’d been properly reunited on the _Falcon._ She had explained what Ben told her about her parents on the _Supremacy,_ tears falling down her face despite her best efforts to hold them at bay. Out of everyone on the ship, Finn was probably the one who understood the best. Like her, he’d grown up with no recollection of any family. Like her, he held no hope of ever finding them, though she knew he still harbored the fantasy of finding them all the same. Just as she had for so long, both on and off Jakku.

 

“I’ll come with you,” he’d said after wiping the tears away from her cheeks. “You shouldn’t have to do that alone.”

 

She’d forced a smile and looked into his wide brown eyes, both loving and hating the concern directed solely at her. “No. This is something I have to do alone.”

 

Finn looked as though he wanted to argue further, but he seemed to think better of it and simply said he’d be here for her when she returned.

 

Chewie dropped her off at Niima Outpost with the promise of returning for her the moment she commed. Leia gave her a fierce hug and told her much the same as Finn had. She and the rest of the Resistance would be waiting for her.

 

“You’re no longer alone, Rey. You have a family here. Please don’t forget that,” Leia whispered in her ear right before releasing her from the hug Rey wished would never end. As unaccustomed to affection as she was, she found it was something she was easily becoming used to, especially from the only mother figure she’d ever had in her life.

 

Rey ignored the looks from the scavengers who remembered her. She ignored the whispers and thinly veiled accusations thrown her way. The memory of the First Order invasion and the near destruction of the Outpost was not easily forgotten and many of them had taken a hit in their rations because of it.

 

Luckily she didn’t need their directions to know where to go. She’d passed by the graveyard enough times in her scavenging that she could probably find it with her eyes closed.

 

The deeper she ventured into the desert, the fewer beings she passed. The graveyard was not a place many visited without a purpose, so it came as no surprise to find it vacant a couple hours later. Her brow was covered in sweat and she panted heavily despite dressing for the weather. Leia had given her more than enough water for her journey, though in her haste to stop the dehydration before it began she’d drunk more than she’d wanted and now found her supply much lower than she wanted it.

 

But all thoughts of water and her comfort left her the moment the graveyard came into view. Her heart clenched in her chest as she approached.

 

She’d had no reason to come here before. There had never been anyone to care for and therefore no one to visit. News of her parents had been absent all those years, and Unkar Plutt certainly found no reason to tell her of her parents’ fates, assuming he’d known in the first place. Most of the inhabitants of Jakku were strangers to each other. If Rey was honest with herself, she could probably count the people whose names she knew on one hand. She didn’t fool herself into think she’d been the only one to experience loneliness on this backwater waste of a planet.

 

As she came to the edge of the graveyard, she was surprised to find just how…minimal the place was. It couldn’t have spanned more than a quarter of a mile in either direction, and other than a hastily constructed sign announcing that this was The Graveyard, there was no indication of the true purpose of this land. No hint of the nameless people who were buried beneath the sand.

 

As much as Rey absolutely did not want to do it, as much as she wanted to live in that land of unknowing for just a little longer, she made herself to reach out to the Force, searching the sand for any hint of herself and the people she came from. She couldn’t take Ben’s— _Kylo Ren’s—_ word for it. She needed to learn the truth for herself.

 

The truth hit her with enough momentum to knock her down. She landed in the sand and for one torturous moment she felt no desire to get back up. Rey felt the sand grit into her hair, no longer pulled back in the three buns she’d worn since she’d watched her parents leave her behind. Now she let it fall past her shoulders in a more mature, natural look. As she laid in the desert sands, letting despair and grief consume her, she didn’t feel mature. She felt like a stupid, lost little girl who couldn’t see the truth when it had been so clearly in front of her all this time.

 

The Force showed her parents buried in the sand only a few yards from where she currently laid. Though it was impossible to know for certain, she knew it had to have been a while ago. They were so far down that there were others on top of them. She could feel it through the Force; so many life forces, so many forgotten people who no one would miss. No one would blink an eye at their absence from the world.

 

Rey didn’t know how long she’d lain there in the sand, but the sun seemed considerably lower than she remembered it being when she felt the hand on her shoulder.

 

“Get up.”

 

The familiar deep voice would have gotten a reaction under any other circumstances. Rey would have taken issue with the harsh inflection and with this murderous traitor telling her what to do. At that particular moment, she could barely rouse the strength to keep breathing.

 

“Rey.” The voice softened slightly, but she still heard the authoritative tone underneath. “Get up.”

 

“No.”

 

A sigh, and suddenly she was no longer alone in the sand.

 

He looked so out of place in the pristine black outfit his new rank as Supreme Leader required. She was dressed for the heat in an outfit that closely resembled the desert wear she’d worn when she still lived here. He must be suffering in the thick black fabric and black boots that went up to his calves. But Ben didn’t mention any discomfort. Rey could feel his laser-like stare on her but couldn’t bring herself to look at him. She tried to convey through the Force that she wanted him to go away and leave her alone, but luck didn’t seem to be on her side. He very firmly remained where he was.

 

“Feeling sorry for yourself isn’t going to change the truth.”

 

Rey scoffed, still not looking at him. “What do you know about the truth? You’ve been telling yourself lies so long I doubt you’d recognize the truth if it stabbed you in the back with a lightsaber.”

 

She saw him shrug out of the corner of her eye. “I know that you couldn’t take my word about the fate of your parents. You had to see for yourself.” He gestured around them. “Did I lie to you about that?”

 

“No. You’ve never lied about _my_ family. But what about yours?” Rey pushed herself up so that she was sitting in the sand and looked Ben Solo squarely in the eye for the first time. “You tell yourself that Han was a terrible father to you to justify your reason for killing him. You tell yourself that your mother was an absent parent who cared more about her cause than you. But you’re deluding yourself! They _loved_ you! They fought this war for the chance to bring you back to the light! Han _died_ for you, yet you still refuse to see it! You don’t know anything about the truth.”

 

“Don’t you dare turn this around on me…” Ben began, but Rey wasn’t finished.

 

“I would give anything to have your family, Ben. _Anything._ They’ve done more for me than my own ever did. The freedom of the galaxy is your legacy. This,” she gestured at the barren desert around her, “is mine. You come from royalty and notoriety. I come from nothing, as you’ve already pointed out.”

 

Ben was silent beside her. Rey could sense there was so much he wanted to say, but he stared silently at the desert and the graveyard in front of both of them.

 

“Why did you come here?” Rey asked after a few minutes of silence passed between them.

 

Ben remained silent for a few more seconds before responding. “I guess I didn’t want you to be alone.”

 

“How’d you know I’d come back here?”

 

Rey found his gaze easily enough when she turned for face him. “Because it’s what I would do. And because you needed to close this chapter of your life in order to move on.”

 

Rey swallowed, her throat as dry as sandpaper, and let the silence overtake them once more.

 

Minutes passed, though it could have been hours, before Ben made the first move to get up. He got to his feet and brushed himself off before offering a gloved hand in her direction. “Come on. I’m not going to let you be alone anymore.”

 

And despite the promises she’d made, to Finn, Chewie, and Leia, she didn’t hesitate as she put her hand in his and let him bring her gently to her feet. She let him guide her away from the graveyard and the remnants of her parents, and on to a future neither of them knew if they were quite ready for.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to be a one-shot, though there could be more if enough people are interested. Let me know? Either way, it's always nice to receive feedback!


End file.
